Miki's true love
by xocutiegirlxo
Summary: Miki a high school kid and a tomboy got a makeover from her sisters and now she has her eyes set on a new kid...Will the new student feel the same way? Or will miki get rejected? Find out when you read this!
1. Chapter 1:Miki's new look and new kids!

Miki's true love "Miki's still asleep?"Asked Dia eating some bread."She's dreaming of her boyfriend" said Su giggling "Who?"Asked ran almost spilling her cereal "It could be yoru..." said Su giggling as she combed her hair.  
"I'm up…"said Miki yawning. All of her sisters laughed because Miki's hair was stuck up on every direction and her clothes were droopy. "Miki! Your hair is horrible!"Said Su as she picked up a blue comb (Miki's comb) and started to comb her stuck up hair."Where's my cereal?" asked Miki as she washed her face "Over there "said Dia pointing. Miki went into the bathroom and came out with a blue cap, a blue shirt that had pictures of spades on it and jeans with her keys jingling. "Miki...your style is kinda...off" said ran. 'Easy for her to say....' thought Miki. Ran was wearing a pink skirt, with a pink tube top, and she was wearing big pink heart clip.  
"Yeah? So what I like my style! "Said miki angrily."Miki you might want a girl outfit…" said Su and Dia. Dia was wearing a bright yellow shirt that has diamonds on it, a short yellow skirt, and she had two long pony tails with diamond clips with her hair hanging by her side.  
Su was wearing a long green skirt with big green clovers on it; she wore a green shirt that had puffy sleeves, she wore a Big clover shaped clips with a green hair band with curly green ribbons tieing up her pony tail in the front. "Yeah easy for you guys to say…you're the most popular girls in school!"Said Miki eating cereal. All of sisters sighed, it was Saturday and Miki was acting like a tomboy again. "Miki we are tired of complaints" said Dia "Yeah! We are going to take you shopping today!" yelled ran happily. Su just giggled and she packed her things. "NOO!"Shouted miki .Then everything turned black because Dia just tied a blind fold over miki's eyes and also she tied her up. "Oh my god!"Said Ran grabbing an outfit. "That's so cute!" said Dia "This one suits Miki!"Said Su as she picked up a big spade hair clip.  
"Well we need a lot of clothes for miki …since she has so many boy outfits "said Dia thinking "Here" said Ran pushing a lot of outfits on the counter. The clerk pushed in the numbers and then the number popped up. 10000.00$ it said. Miki's mouth dropped opened at the huge number but her sister just signed a check and gave it to the clerk. "Here put it on!"Said dia as she chose an outfit. Miki, tired and weary obeyed. She came out with a blue shirt that has a wavy bottom and it was colored baby blue, with a mini skirt with a glittery belt that had little slots which she put her phone in, and her hair hung loose with a big blue hair band that had on one end that had a big blue spade.  
~~On Monday~~ "I-is that miki?!"Whispered a boy "I don't know..." said another boy "Class is ready!"Yelled the teacher "We have a new student today" said the teacher 'Great…I hope that he's not a fan boy' thought Miki "This is the new student -Hotori Kiseki "announced the teacher. A purple haired boy walked in-he was wearing jeans, a shirt that was hidden behind his hoody. All the girls-except for Su, Miki, Ran, and Dia which didn't even care about the new kid. 'He's so cute!' thought Miki blushing a bit. "Please be seated next to…Hinamori Miki" said the teacher. All the girls glared at Miki. (Well of course not her sisters) "Oh and I almost forgot Kiseki's friends, Sanjo Musashi , Souma Daichi,and fujisaki Rhythm"said the teacher as all the boys walked in. All of kiseki's friends looked cool. "He's so cute!"thought all of miki's sisters

~~to be contuined~~ I hoped you enjoyed my story!

~~~signed xocutiegirlxo 


	2. Chapter 2: You've got to be kidding me!

Miki's True love

Just to tell everyone Ran,miki,Su,and dia are all twins! Ran is 1 min. older than Miki. Miki is 1 min. older than Su and Su is 1 min older than Dia

~~~with the story~~~

Rhythm was sitting sit to Dia,Daichi was sitting next to Ran,Musashi was sitting next to blushed a bit when kiseki sat next to her."Ok Class please do #1-60"said the teacher.  
After a while when Miki was donr kiseki tapped her shoulders and asked "How do you do #35"  
"Oh well um.."Miki begain "class...if you didn't finsh your classwork please do it for homework"the teacher said "Miki?"said Ran "What?"asked miki "you were looking at kiseki right?"ran said blushed "Well aleast i was'nt droolong over daichi.."said miki teasing her older sister."N-Nno i was'nt!"ran said blushing"Miki! Ran!  
please stop yelling!"said Su "You were looking at Musashi right?"said Dia giggling.  
Su blushed and said "Well you were staring at Rhythm all day!"su blushed and said "W-Was no"  
Then the sisters went to their dorm and relaxed untill they heard a knock. "Coming!~!"said Su in a sweet voice "Hi"said the 4 boys at the door."Who's ther-" Dia begain "Who is-"Begain Ran "It's!-"begain Miki "Hey"said kiseki with his hands in his pocket "Hello"said Musashi adjusting his glasses "what's up?"said Rhythm "Hey everyone!"said daichi "What are you doing here?!"yelled all 4 girls at the same time.

"The teacher said he had to live with you guys" Daichi explained as he put his feet on a clean table.  
"In this dorm you can't put your feet on our clean table!" Su said as she dusted daichi's feet off. "Hey"  
Daichi said "Daichi..where are your manners?" asked Musashi."Sorry-oh look a soccer ball!"said Daichi as he took the soccer ball and played with didn't mind beacuse Musashi said "I'm very sorry that my friends are so rude...they have never had manner" and Su nodded her head and looked away to blush "Hey! that's my soccer ball!"said Ran as she stole the soccer ball from Daichi "So your a sporty girl?"asked Daichi who was VERY close to ran's blushed sighed and picked up a book about being a leader to sat next to him and started to draw a vase filled with flowers that were on the table."Nice picture"said Kiseki as he took a look at the picture "o-oh im not so good"said miki blushing "who said? it's very nice"said Kiseki as he took it from her "Gimme my book back!" said miki as she reached over but instead she fell over. "are you ok hinamori?"asked Kiseki "I'm fine and my name is'nt hinamori! It's miki"  
said miki as she yelled at kiseki.

Dia sat down and then Rhythm sat next to her making her blush a bit;Rhythm sneered and put his arm on Dia's shoulders "W-What are you doing?"asked Dia who blused alot more. "Nothing..just really tired.."he said "C-Can you take your arm off of me?"asked Dia majorly blushing. "Pfft...admit it..you like me.."said Rhythm in her ear. "Do not!" said Dia "Good cuz neither do i"said Rhythm. Then suddenly Dia's eyes filled with tears and she looked away and ran to the restroom. "Dia!"said Ran running after her "What did you do to Dia?!"yelled Miki as she got up and ran to the restroom."Dia..."said Su who ran all the way to the restroom.  
"Rhythm...What did you do to her?"asked Musashi sharply "It's not MY fault!"said rhythm "you've broken many girl's hearts and now you break the heart of our room mates?..i can't believe you.."said Musashi

~~with the girls~~~

"H-he does'nt like me!"cried Dia "Dia.."said Miki "Dia..please don't cry..your making me cry too.."said su patting Dia's head. "Dont worry! we'll kick his ass!"said ran as Dia cried into Ran's shirt."Dia..please..Your making me remember.."said Miki as tears grew in her eyes. "Huh?"Dia as she stopped crying."N-never mind.."said Miki as she sucked all her tears in. "Miki..you ok?"asked Dia "I'm fine.."said Miki "We better go back"said Su."Yeah..."said Ran

~~~Back to the normal thingy~~~

"We're back!"said ran happily "Yeah.."said miki "I'm going to make some dinnier for us all"said Su walking to the kitchen "I'll help you out too."said Musashi said following Su "Guys..im going to my room"said Dia as she walked quietly to her room.  
"Hey! Kiseki gimme back my book!"said Miki as she chased Kiseki around for her book."Never!"he said as he ran around the room"  
Then all of a sudden Miki started to cry."h-he wont give me my book back!" miki sobbed "Ok ok here's your book! stop crying"  
said Kiseki as he handed the book back."Haha! you got fooled!"said miki as she wiped the fake tears from her eyes and stuck out her tounge "Hey-"said kiseki but then the door slammed opened and Miki's eyes grew wide as she dropped her book and she looked shocked Kiseki looked mad and said "It's you..." "Yes it's me...did you miss me miki and kiseki?" 


	3. Chapter 3: Oh no not him again!

Miki's True love

"Hi Miki"said the voice "Y-Yoru!"said Miki shocked "It's you!" growled Kiseki "Missed me?"said Yoru laughing "Hell no!"yelled Kiseki "Now why who i be talking to you? I was talking to Miki here.."said Yoru .Miki just blushed like a Kiseki just pick up a empty flower vase and hurled it at who was like a cat dodged the throw and jumped in front of Miki'."Didn't you miss me miki?"said yoru hissing his warm breath into miki's ear. "w-well..u-um..."said miki blushing madly."Get away from her!"said kiseki throwing all of ran's soccer/baseballs "Hey those cost a lot of money!"yelled ran "Dont worry we'll pay everything that our friend broke"said daichi smiling at looked at him,blushed,and turned away saying "whatever"

The fight took 1 hour and 55 minutes;Kiseki by the way broke alot of everything but ran,Su,and Dia didn't mind at all seeing that the boys would pay them back-and get a date next friday with on the other hand passed out because Kiseki threw a hard-cover book at yoru and instead it hit miki's head."Miki are you ok?"said her sister su "I-I wha-what happened?"said miki rubbing her explaned it all and miki who remembered that yoru came to vist-her they heared a knock on the door.  
"miki are you ok?"asked kiseki who came in. "Oh....i'm fine"said miki "Really?"he said as he put his face next to her's."I'm fine!"said miki smiled at her and said "oh yeah my friends said that all of us are going on a date" Miki smiled."Oh and can you tell me how you met that...cat?"asked kiskei."well...we knew each other since 1st grade...."

~~flashback~~

"All those new girls were HOT"said a guy and her sisters have been tranfered to a differnt school because in her other school there was a boy Vs. Girl fight and well...the teacher blamed them and they had to tranfer. "You tell me! I would LOVE to MARRY all of them"said another.  
"Yeah but there was a manly girl there too."said a guy sipping soda "I think her name was..Liki?"said another they all was never popluar since she was born, her parents loved all of Miki's sister but never Miki was 8 when she tranfered and she was hiding behind a old tree and warm tears crossed her cheeks and she wiped them off with her who was walking by saw Miki crying and for some strange reason he walked over to Miki and asked "What's wrong?" "N-Nothing! Why would you even care!"she sniffed out."Hey! you dont have to be so cold!"he said "Why do you even care!?"she yelled and more tears came streming through her eyes."Gosh you cry alot-here take it"he said as he gave her a look a look at the tissue and started to laugh.  
"P-Pictures of baby cats?! and you even drew a picture of yourself-AS A BABY!"she said laughing"H-Hey!"he said as he snached it back."I was worried about you and all you do is laugh!?!"he yelled "I'm sorry but this is the first time i've laughed and smiled in a long time" she said Smiling at yoru."I bet you can draw me better-take lessons"  
he said as he got up "Huh?"she said confused "Just do it! and bye!"he said running from that day on Miki and Yoru have been close friends and then Miki developed a crush on him but he never day Yoru had to go."What? going to New york!?"said miki shocked "Yeah but dont worry miki..ill be back"he said The car drove away and Miki looked at her first crush going-far away then tears stremed out from her eyes..remembering all the good times they had together.  
"Yeah don't worry miki..I'll be back"he repeated "For you"he said so softy

~~End of flashback~~

"and that's it"said Miki."Kiseki?"she said looking around for him then she found him-sleeping..on the floor! "WAKE UP KISEKI!"yelled Miki quite annoyed "Hey it's not my fault that your such a great story teller.."he said leaning towards her."Um.....t-thanks.."she said blushing. Then all of a sudden the door flew opened and Ran appeared with a very deadly weapon...A PILLOW! "R-Ran...Don't throw it."said Miki slowly (same with Kiseki) Then when ran was about to throw the pillow the door slammed opened

~~~~to be continued~~~~ Me:omfg im so evil XD Miki.  
Kiskei: this is lame..i rather rule the world Me: you know what kiseki? ur just like tadase -takes out GUN-  
Kiseki: o.o Miki: o.o Me: see ya l8er guys! and please review! 


End file.
